Reencounter
by Pianist707
Summary: A lovely reunion with a happy ending.  Yippee for writing this 10:58 PM in the city that never sleeps.  Light romance because I'm not that experienced.  Guess the pairing, don't look at the category until the end.  One-shot.


_Reencounter _

_Third-person object PoV_

A woman grinned as she eased her way past the bustling crowds in New York City. She wore a white shirt and jeans along with a hand-bag, playing the role of a tourist admiring the city. Right now, she was off-duty from the CIA director, and she decided to have fun with a civilian. Easily, the man turned around, and she continued walking with calmness, rubbing her blue eyes in the glint of the bright sunshine. A seasoned operative would have to strain hard to notice her quick removal of the contacts to reveal true green. The contacts were trampled and forgotten.

Nearing Central Park, the man walked past teenagers to inspect his watch, and stood still. In a sixth sense, a _spy _sense, he felt that someone was following him. Not a stalker-like quality, only a sleuth style. Could it be a pavement artist of the Circle of Cavan, or simply someone with the skills of a tailer? It surely would be, since he saw a few people follow along him like amateurs. They were not the threat, except he was not able to discover the lurker. Heck, he was going to have to use every tactic in the book to get this person of the tail.

The man began to walk again, back where he was coming from. When he passed by a large group of people huddled together that whispered in hushed voices, he ignored the crazy looks he was given once he whipped on a fedora and reversed his coat.

It wasn't enough. The woman's grin grew larger, and soon she dragged back, waited for him to go farther, and continued her pace. Just then, her cell-phone rang. She flicked it open on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, how's the place? I'm stuck in the Arctic with the Sherpa." Her friend didn't bother with the pleasantries. "They're in need of a person disguised as a crazy detective to help them track down an amateur criminal. Crazy they picked me."

"Exciting. I'm busy at this moment; let me call you back next time." The woman pictured an exasperated sigh before the call halted. She made her rounds to an ice cream stand, and was licking a chocolate cone as she followed the man.

Today was her funny way of revenge. All those years he teased her, so might as well she returned the favor. By chance she would beat him in her game. Just then, she neared the man who'd switched his clothing in an expert time.

At her own time, she'd changed her sandals into black converses with socks (difficult trick to learn without a book) and had a cool hat that was sneaked on after a near bashing with one of her athletic colleagues and friend. Supposedly she was visiting along. "I'm sorry!" She feigned shock and allowed color to fill her cheeks.

"No, it's my fault, ma'am." By the time they'd had bumped each other, they were nearby an empty seat and no people. Something in the man's head clicked. "What business do you have-"

She cupped his cheek with a friendly smile. "Zach, it's great to see you again!" Despite her slight shortness, she was able to maintain eye-level with him. The woman laughed at his shock when he took a step back, mouth gapped open. "Are you trying to catch flies?"

Zach didn't smirk, a genuine smile was returned. "Wow, Cammie, I didn't expect you to follow me"-he threw out his arms to the large park, just as a biker whizzed past- "here. I'm just a guy playing like a relaxed man in a weekend. And I met an old friend."

The Chameleon smirked. "I have taken your smirking privileges; I'm borrowing it." She declared, looping her arm with his. Cammie wasn't absolutely shy all the time anymore; she was _fearless._ "McDonald's?"

"Man, Gallagher Girl, that's where the omnivore's dilemma starts with the menu-"

But Cammie was already skipping ahead with a childish demeanor, and he followed, chucking the hat into a nearby trashcan. Zachary Goode felt his day already getting better.

The reencounter with the Chameleon was meant for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Darn, I ship this pairing. Makes me fantasize like the person I am. An applause for Zammie! I'm open for your criticizing. Just no flaming, please.<strong>


End file.
